The present invention relates to a telephone set of the type having a body and a handset unit which accommodate respectively a speaker amplifier and a speaker, the speaker amplifier and speaker being interconnected by a coil cord to allow a conversation to be held in either one of an on-hook and an off-hook state as desired. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a telephone set structure capable of preventing the output level of the speaker from being lowered by the impedance of the coil cord.
With a telephone set of the type described, it has been customary to interconnect the speaker amplifier built in the body and the speaker built in the handset unit by a coil cord. Therefore, when a conversation is under way, a voice signal from the speaker amplifier is routed through the coil cord to the speaker of the handset unit, not only in an off-hook state but also in an on-hook state. While the speaker accommodated in the handset unit ordinarily has an impedance of 4 ohms to 8 ohms, the coil cord has an impedance which of 2 ohms to 3 ohms for a length of about 2 meters. Thus, there is a problems that the output of the speaker is attenuated by the impedance of the coil cord, resulting in the level of the voice signal from the speaker being lowered.